


I could be your morning sunrise

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Dates, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Luna's seen her come into the store for weeks now, tired and frazzled but somehow still unfairly beautiful. She'd yet to see a real smile on the woman's face, but she was looking forward to the moment she would.Hermione is just ridiculously glad her thesis is complete so she can finally ask that cute barista on a date.Day 8: Coffee Shop AU(For Timbitat's Femslash February 2021)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141892
Kudos: 14





	I could be your morning sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert. Mostly because the music video is set in a coffeeshop and the song is very gay.

She was back again, Luna noted absently as the bell above the shop door jingled merrily upon the opening of the door. The pretty woman always looked so stressed, and spent a few hours every couple of days holed up in one of the corner tables with a laptop, some tattered and much-used notebooks, and a stack of old reference books. Likely a student at the university not far from the coffeeshop, Luna assumed. It was a bit strange for her to be coming in so close to closing, especially on a Sunday, but Luna was simply glad to see her. Even if she still didn’t know her name or much of anything about her.

“Good afternoon,” she greeted the tired-looking but still beautiful woman. Her wild hair was pulled up into a fluffy-looking bun atop her head today, and the bags beneath her eyes weren’t quite so deep as they usually were. “Triple-shot latte with caramel?” she guessed, and the woman smiled. It was the first time Luna had seen a true smile on her face, rather than just a polite upturn of the lips as was more common for her to display.

“Good afternoon,” the woman replied, and Luna blinked a few times in surprise. Usually her interaction with this woman would consist of a muttered ‘morning’ or ‘afternoon’ and a blunt coffee order, occasionally with the addition of a pastry or snack, so this was quite out of the ordinary. Luna wouldn’t complain, though. “I’m sorry for my horrible manners these past few weeks,” the woman continued, still smiling – though now it seemed embarrassed. Her cheeks had darkened slightly, and Luna’s heart skipped a beat.

‘Oh, no,’ she thought, ‘she’s _cute_ as well as _beautiful_.’

“That’s quite alright,” she managed to respond, keeping her voice as calm as she usually did. “I can tell you’ve been quite stressed.” There was a pause. “Triple-strength with caramel, or something else today?” she asked when the woman didn’t speak.

“I—” the woman paused, took a deep breath, and determination flashed across her face. “I was actually wondering if I could treat you to dinner? Since you close in half an hour,” she added.

Luna was _charmed_ – this beautiful woman was so _awkward_ , and yet she forged onwards bravely.

“Actually, you know what, that was creepy of me, I’m sorry,” the woman babbled when Luna didn’t respond for a moment, her cheeks now _much_ darker with her blush. Luna reached out and caught one of the hands that the flustered woman was waving around, managing to silence and still her with just that meagre contact. Luna smiled, a little shy but genuinely happy for the invite.

“I’d like that,” she responded simply.

Her name was Hermione, and she’d been frantically working to finish her first draft of her PhD during those hours she’d spent in the coffeeshop at which Luna worked. She’d been struggling, she admitted – much later, true, but a confession was a confession – to finish her thesis, and Luna’s smile had, according to her, been enough to push her to continue when she felt like giving up. Her best friends had teased her for it, and she’d finally sworn that as soon as she’d submitted her draft for review by her supervisor, she would ask Luna on a date.

Luna was very glad she had. She’d been fond of Hermione since the moment she saw her, something in her chest reacting to the woman’s presence as if they were _meant_ to meet and be together, and so she was immensely pleased that they were now dating. And about to move in together, now that Hermione had gained a position at the university and Luna’s father had finally recovered enough from his car accident that she didn’t need to live with him anymore.

She looked around their new apartment, smiling happily to herself as she listened to Ron, Neville, and Harry argue over something in the study, the three men soon interrupted by Hermione’s strict tones ordering them about. Ginny wandered into the kitchen, a box labelled ‘crockery’ in her hands, and set it gently on the counter.

“Good thoughts, Luna?” she asked, and Luna smiled even brighter at her childhood friend, who she never would have reconnected with if she’d not met Hermione.

“Very,” she admitted easily, and then giggled when Hermione’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a kiss pressed against her cheek.

“Glad to see you happy, Sunshine,” Hermione murmured against her cheek, and then was gone again a moment later. Ginny just laughed at Luna’s startled and then pleased smile, and Luna returned to her unpacking.

Life had gotten much better for Luna since the day Hermione walked into her coffeeshop and asked her out to dinner, and she was immensely happy for the woman’s presence in her life.


End file.
